The Court Part II
"The Court Part II" is the sixth animation of the third season of YellowHead, and is the second part in a two-parter, the first being "The Court Part I." This animation is known to be one of the most contraversal that BullRusterXxl15 has made. Synopsis The fate of YellowHead is all here for his crime. Plot The plot continues from "The Court Part I." As half of the trial has been over, Scratch Cat calls up BluHead to the stand. When he goes up, he is asked about his opinion of YellowHead, which is negative. After that, he sings a song about how evil he is. Then, he is asked of why he hated YellowHead, which was him throwing a bag of crackers. Then, next, Kirby comes in to ask his opinion to YellowHead, so along with other characters. After that that, the courtroom takes a short recess (break). YellowHead then meets with Lloviant and Firey. Lloviant says YellowHead is a recolor along with having crude animation. Then, Firey states that YellowHead is disturbing. Then, Lincoln tells them to leave him alone. Then scene goes back to the court. Katana gets sentenced a 100 dollar fine. But, YellowHead is sentenced to death for being a copy. Then Daehulb leaves him, leaving BluHead confused, as two people call him evil. Then a scene showing a garbage truck picking up trash, while a photo of YellowHead with his friends falls out onto the road, and a block of wood with "YellowHead Martins" falls off a sign. Then, the animation ends with a portal appearing in Chicago, leaving yet another cliffhanger for "The Void Part I." Characters Main Characters * YellowHead * BluHead/Daehulb (main antagonist) Supporting Characters * Scratch Cat (supporting antagonist) * Orange Minor Characters * Chef * Uxie History Sneak Peeks * "Sneak Peak of The Court Part II" * "Another Sneak Peak..." Auditions Controversy The death of YellowHead caused mostly negative reactions among fans, and the comments were lamentable. "YellowHead supporters" want YellowHead to come back, and "BluHead supporters" are glad YellowHead is dead and are mad at BullRusterXxl15 for recoloring BluHead without giving credit. On July 21, 2016, BullRusterXxl15 shared a vote project on Scratch stating that he should delete The Court or not. This project became a war project among fans. Soon, hatred projects about The Court being removed grew, claiming it caused all drama on Scratch, including the Aarex drama. Trivia * This animation was released one day late- the "Legit Chrailer"" says that this animation would have been released the day before. ** This could be a glitch with Scratch's system for determining the date in which a project is shared, or the "Scratch Time' (EDT), and BullRusterXxl15's time zone. * This is the first animation where a character, YellowHead, dies. Cultural References * The Scratch Cat's hammer is a hammer from Pink Floyd - The Wall. * When DaKTMThingy apears through the door, he hits the blue oyster, which is a reference to the band Blue Oyster Cult * When it switches over to Katana, the Fldsmdfr is show next to him from Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs. Continuity * YellowHead is still in court from "The Court Part I." * YellowHead has not appeared an any animations after his death. Transcript Errors * The Red SUV's tires are not spinning while it's driving. * BluHead sits in the front of the court, but he is walking as if he came from the back. * When DaKTM opens the door, in the background, there is no evidence that the begining intro was destroyed. * Some characters appear out of nowhere. * Firey disappears in the next scene with Lloviant. * There is a black outline on the grey door. * The door in the beginning doesn't change with the light source. * Some other light source errors. * Some dubbed audio. * Lloviant's hands slightly move when starts talking. * The car is too small compared with the other people. * The spit disappears when YellowHead comes back from the recess. * WhiteHead appears out of nowhere. * The picture does not land flat on the asphalt correctly. * Catzor's mouth and tongue are black and pink, whereas it should be blue and dark blue. * The same goes with his body Category:Animations Category:Season 3